Radio frequency (RF) power distribution networks can be used to divide a RF input signal at a single input into N RF output signals at N outputs. Viewed from another perspective, the RF power distribution networks can be used to combine N RF input signals at N inputs into a single RF output signal at a single output. In a transceiver embodiment, antenna arrays and feeds use power distribution networks for RF signal communication between the antenna array and a single RF input/output. In large antenna arrays and/or high frequency (microwave type, e.g., Ku-band and Ka-band) antenna arrays, power losses in the power distribution network can be a significant problem.
Waveguide technology can be used to implement the power distribution network. Waveguide technology can be significantly better than other options because waveguide technology has the benefit of low power loss. In contrast, stripline technology, for example, has a relatively high loss, compared to waveguide technology, for large high frequency arrays and feed networks.
Antenna arrays for Ku-band and Ka-band satellite communications (SATCOM) applications typically can be required to have advanced aperture distribution functions to comply with regulations. Precise amplitude and phase control can therefore be beneficial for successful implementation of power distribution networks. In addition, antenna arrays can be designed to perform simultaneous transmit and receive and dual polarized operation over diverse frequency bands. It is typically a design objective to make antennas for use in aerospace applications be light weight,
Unfortunately, existing waveguide power distribution devices can generate unacceptable amplitude and phase errors, have limited bandwidth, limited power split ratio capabilities, and/or can be too large, heavy, or bulky for many applications. Similarly, magic-tees having 4 ports are not well suited for integration into compact layered structures. Magic tees have load termination aspects that add complexity and cost to the system.
Therefore, a new waveguide RF power distribution technology is described herein that can provide (relative to the prior art) one or more of; low amplitude errors, low phase errors, wide bandwidth, low cost, low complexity, light weight, and low return loss for N way power combiners/dividers.